


The Pines Family Outing

by Squibeetos



Series: Elysian [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BillDip, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Gay, Gay Sex, Homosexual, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Powers used for sexual reasons, Prostate Milking, Sex, Smut, because I want to, handjobs, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squibeetos/pseuds/Squibeetos
Summary: The Pines go out for a camping trip, but unbeknownst to Dipper, his demon boyfriend has prepared a fun night for the both of them





	The Pines Family Outing

The Pine's family was having an outing. Their destination was out of Gravity Falls and was a few hours away.

The news came unexpectedly a few days earlier before their trip. The twins and Bill (which Stanley and Stanford weren't too enthusiastic about) had been playing some board game that made you do embarrassing or dumb stuff after reading a card. Dipper thought the game was completely pointless and stupid, while Bill and Mabel were really into it.

"This game is stupid," complained Dipper as he pouted. "Remind why we're playing this?" Bill slung an arm over his boyfriend's shoulders, giving him a cheeky grin. "Well, you see here, dear Pinetree, it's fun. That's that."

"And you hate fun," Mable added. Their Grunkles agreed from the other side of the room.

Dipper frowned. "I don't hate fun," the brunette defended. Bill rolled his eyes.

"It's true," piped up the grinning blond. "Pintree loves fun." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Dipper smacks his arm. "Shut up."

***

Already, Dipper was done hanging out in the camper with Bill and Mabel. He wasn't so enthusiastic about it in the first place, but it got worse. It was hot and stuffy and Grunkle Stan refused to open the windows. It got to a point where he was sulking in the corner whilst his boyfriend and twin started playing Twister.

Yes, in the middle of the floor. Which wasn't that big. They played despite the stuffy heat and the bumps they drove over, causing everyone to gain air for a split second.

"Dipper, come join us!" Mabel called to her twin, waving her arms excitedly. "We just started and I know how much yoiu like being tangled up with Bill," she snickered, causing Dipper to flush bright red and stutter out: "S-shut up, Mabel! I'm not gonna play your stupid game."

A small "sheesh" came from Bil; both twins ignoring it. Mabel pouted. "No fair," but she continued on with her game happily as if nothing ever happened.

***

Finally, finally, they had made it. Stan parked the camper in a fairly big camp site and turned off the engine. Dipper scrambled off his sweat-soaked seat and rushed to the door, awaiting that refreshing breeze. It had helped earlier when Bill cuddled up next to Dipper. It was a little too warm, but he had to admit he dozed off a few times.

Well, he had hoped there would be a breeze. Sigh. Nope, it was still humid out. He made his way out of the camper to help Stan and Ford with the setting up.

Bill bumped into him as he passed the door to help out. Bill gave him the most unnerving, yet, totally hot smirk that had to mean something. He gave his boyfriend a confused look and headed around the camper.

What's he planning?

***

They had all just finished dinner and now the had to turn in. It was fairly late and Dipper was exhausted. They all had agreed to sleeping ouside (even though Dipper wasn't fond of the bugs, it beat sleeping in a stuffy cramped camper) and Dipper, wanting some solitude, placed his sleeping bag a little farther away from his family. Just a few feet, nothing too major.  
"Dipper," came Bill's honey-dripping voice from behind him. He turned around and met Bill in an unexpected but very welcome embrace. Bil rested his chin atop Dipper's head and pressed a kiss there. Dipper smiled.

They held the embatce for a moment longer before Bill pulled away with a soft smile. He presses a loving, yet full-of-tongue heated kiss to Dipper's warm mouth who moans softly in appreciation. They pull away and Dipper refrains from whining at the loss.

"Night," Bill whispered to his human. Dipper rested his head on his demon's chest. "Night," he whispered back. They parted and went to their respected sleeping bags.

Ford and Stan didn't want Bill sleeping next to Dipper for obvious reasons so he slept across from where Dipper was, a few good feet from each other. Dipper signed and got in bed, got comfy and then was lulled faster to sleep than he ever has been before.

***

Dipper suddenly jerked awake. Had he a nightmare? No, he wouldn't get those. A dream? What was it-

Oh.

Dipper flushed bright red as he realized his predicament. He had a straining erection and was extremely horny.

Damn it, did I have a wet dream?

It seemed like the only plausible explanation for his 'problem.' To take care of it? Dipper didn't have a clue. It's not like he could just have release right now, he was surrounded by his grunkles and sister. And Bill.

Dipper gulped silently. He decided he should probably just try to calm down. His hormones were raging and it was quite difficult to say the least.

He attempted. He really did. After almost an hour of complete agony, he couldn't calm his erection, which was now pressed into the cold ground beneath him.

Thinking that laying on his stomach with his knees drawn towards his chest would ease his aching, he tried this a few times. It didn't work. It's like he got even more erect. If that was possible.

By now, his pants and underwear had completely soaken through his front with pre-cum. This somehow made him become even more aroused

Dipper whimpered quietly, biting his lip in order to keep his sounds to a minimum. The aching of his cock was overwhelming and he was ready to come in his pants like a twelve year old.

He sat there, praying he would go flaccid. It would've been a miracle if that happened. Sadly, it did not. Dipper figured that since he has already ruined his pants, he should quickly get his release so he could change. No point in staying in agonizing hardness for the rest of the night.

Dipper squirmed, grinding his hips onto the ground to release the constant ache in his lower half. He let out an involuntarily deep moan, instantly slapping a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet.

His body was on fire. Every limb was tingling in pleasure and anxiety. He fought to keep his moans in check, double-checking no one was awake.

When deemed safe, he slipped a shaky hand down his abdomen, still laying on his stomach which trapped his cock painfully down between his legs. His closed his eyes, shifting his hips just barely so he could have more room. He grabbed himself in his hand and stroked, desperately wanting to release at this point.

Dipper moaned softly, running the pad of his thumb over his dripping head, spreading the precum everywhere. He was in pure bliss. He was starting to drool at how intense the feeling was, his eyes half-lidded in complete pleasure.

Dipper buried his face into the pillow, letting out breathy moans as his hand worked at a fast pace. Dipper didn't want to tease himself, he was far too in to do such things.

He let a moan escape his lips, feeling the burning in his abdomen already. He discreetly picked up his pace, biting his pillows and pushing his body into the ground. He was grateful the blankets were strewn over his body.

With high pitched whine from the back of his throat, he came harshly, his cum spurting out furiously all over his stomach and the blanket underneath him. He panted heavily, not really giving a fuck if he was too loud.

Dipper was still on his high, so naturally, he didn't notice the shuffling of someone getting up or the chuckle that went along with it.

Dipper felt warm breath on his neck and stiffened in shock and terror of being caught. "Like my little gift?" Came a smooth, slightly husky voice, as if the person just woke up. The brunette instantly realized it was Bill and squeaked, turning so he was lying on his back again, bringing his hands up to shield his burning face.

Bill chuckled and lowered Dipper's hands, one of them still covered in his own bodily fluids. The human flushed darker and shifted uncomfortably.

"Thanks for the show. You sure did take awhile to give in."

It took Dipper a minute to piece the words he spoke, and when he did, he was a little pissed off. "Bill, were you the one doing that to me?" He demanded. Bill grinned. "You mean forcing you to keep your erection going strong after all of that 'keeping calm' stuff?"

"Yes."

Dipper gaped at his smug boyfriend, bringing his hand up to smack Bill upside the head, eliciting a whine for the demon. Bill help his throbbing head, pouting. "Why did you do that, Pinetree?" Dipper glared at him.

  
"Obviously it was because you're an asshole and made me jerk off while being next to my family!" He whispered-yelled. Bill 'pft'ed and waved a dismissal hand. "Oh well. They didn't wake up, now did they-" Bill was cut off by the sound of a sleepy groan. It made both Dipper and Bill freeze.

Bill placed a hand in Dipper's mouth to silence him, as Dipper did the same. Only, he used his hand that was still covered in cum. Bill raised an eyebrow and darted his tongue out to lick at the hand.

Normally, Dipper would squeal and exclaim 'gross,' but in this predicament he was aroused at the sight. The demon had noticed this and ran his tongue flat against Dipper's hand and licked upwards, maintaining eye contact with the other.

Dipper shivered then half-heartedly glared. "Stop, it sounds like Grunkle Stanley just wo-ah," he tried to say but moaned softly when Bill started to lick all over his hand, cleaning up all of the excess cum.

"N-no, seriously, he can still see- Ngh~!" He gasped when Bill suddenly lied down on top of Dipper, his growing erection pressing into his thigh. Bill leaned up and breathed hot air onto his human's skin, smirking when he felt goosebumps break out on Dipper's skin.

Bill smirked against his ear. "I just created a sound-proof barrier over us. No one can see in, and we can't see out. How's that?" Dipper shuddered violently in excitement and arousal.

"Oh my god-!" Dipper suddenly exclaimed, choking on his own words, as he was suddenly gripped with the full sensation of on the peak of having a orgasm. He moaned gutturally and deep, grasping the grass beneath his fingers and arching his back, his extremely sensive cock, which was forcefully erect again thanks to Bill, rutted accidentally against Bill's own. Bill hummed pleasantly and leant down, attaching his lips to Dipper's sweet skin.

"Mmm, I love the sounds you make.... Be more vocal with me," Bill purred, sensually dtagging his body up and down on Dipper's clothed cock.

Dipper responded with a cut off scream, Bill forcefully making Dipper dry orgasm. Damn did it hurt like hell, but it felt good for some reason.

"Did my little masochist enjoy that," Bill breathed, rubbing Dipper's well spent cock with his palm. He was cheating only a little, using his powers for sexual use. "Shit," Dipper gasped out, ignoring Bill's comment. He began squirming relentlessly. "Do that again," he begged. "Please."

Bill chuckled huskily. "Well, since you asked so nicely..."  
A terrible yet wonderful sensation ripped through Dipper and he screamed. Really screamed. Bill bucked Dipper's shaking hips with his own steady ones. Dipper let out a weak moan once his scream had died down, his throat hoarse but his skin pleasantly hummed. He felt like he came more than once, which this one and the other didn't technically count.

"So good for me, my Pinetree, so good for screaming for me. So good for letting me pull you apart with all good intentions and love. My beautiful Pinetree," Bill cooed. Dipper smiled despite him being on cloud nine. He lifted a weak hand up and placed it on Bill's head. "I love you," he whispered. Bill made a small noise that Dipper couldn't quite understand.

"I love you too."

Bill slowly started rocking onto Dipper again who whined in protest, his cock aching yet sensitive. The contact still sent sparks of pleasure through him. Bill ignored his human's whining and continued on with his ministrations. He grabbed hold of Dipper's hands in one hand and forced them over his head.

Dipper moaned weakly and acquiesced, still only limp in Bill's arms. Aftershocks from the forced orgasms took him feverently and intense. A very good kind of intense. Dipper felt Bill tear off his night pants but didn't care and gratefully canted his hips for Bill.

A light moan from both parties and Bill soon had Dipper prepared. Bill's own clothes were long gone. He lined himself up with Dipper's gaping hole; it was clenching pitifully on the emptiness and was waiting to be filled.

"Bill please," Dipper whispered, feeling undeniably and impossibly horny again.

Bill hummed and shifted his hips so his cock brushed and caught on the rim of his human's lovely puckered, pink entrance. "Him, I don't know. Should I?" He grasped Dipper's wrist again and rested them over his head. Dipper nodded with a hitch in his breath. Bill chuckled.

"Well, if you think I should..."

A scream of ecstasy rang through Bill's ears as he bottomed out and fucked his human at a rapid pace. Dipper jerked his arms, wanting so badly to rake his fingers down his demon's attractively fair and lithe back. He shuddered at the thought and knew Bill picked up on it because he had hummed darkly and, without warning, ran his sharp canines along Dipper's jaw.

"Pintree~" Bill drawled darkly, rubbing ever so delicious and sinfully against Dipper and inside of him. Dipper felt his eyes roll up in ecstasy and gave an embarrassingly high pitched groan of pleasure.

Gutteral after gutteral noise Bill made, he finally came inside Dipper, holding him close with one arm and biting him deep and provocatively, rutting out his orgasm. Dipper came too, and was surprised when Bill didn't force more orgasms out of him.... Well, not exactly cheating with his powers, but this time he used his fingers, and promptly milked his prostate.

Before Dipper had a chance to protest, the pressure on his prostate was too great, and a few moments later, globs of white spurted from his cock; and now he was fully sated and boneless. He was sweaty and covered in cum, but he couldn't quite bring himself to clean up. Luckily, Bill had already cleaned everything up, including putting a new pair of pants on Dipper, before snuggling down next to him.

Dipper sighed out his nose and moved his arms around Bill's waist. He was still quivering, but he liked it deep down, really. He nosed along his demon's neck and breathed in his scent, humming contentedly. He felt foggy and in his special, far-off place he always got after sex.

Softly, Bill stroked Dipper mussed up hair, giving a kiss to the top of his curls. "I take it you enjoyed that?" He asked quitely, affectionately. Dipper yawned cute, like a kitten. "Definitely," he answered with a sleepy voice. Bill chuckled and threw a leg over his human pulling him closer, their sensitive, clothed hips brushing.

"Sleep," he gently told his boyfriend, who comlied and drifted off to sleep, content and filled with warmth, figuratively and literally.

As for Grunkle Stanford, sleep eluded him, for a magical barrier such as the one Bill had put on had no affect on him, fore reasons unknown. He tried to get the sounds of sex put of his head as he swore he heard Bill laugh at his misfortune.

Bill of course, did it on purpose. That'll show Glasses to not separate them again.

**Author's Note:**

> What's a a billdip story without something SCANDALOUS happening lmao


End file.
